


It's a Wrap

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Ron goes to the store Christmas Eve and meets someone from a long time ago.





	It's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "I'm your last customer on Christmas Eve because it's only now I've realized I have no wrapping paper."

        Honestly, he shouldn’t have waited until the last minute.

        The entire walk over to the store, Ron was kicking himself in the shin for not making sure he had wrapping paper before. For not even  _ wrapping  _ the presents yet. 

        It was  _ Christmas Eve _ and he still hadn’t wrapped anyone’s gifts, and his mum was expecting him in an hour or two because he’d promised to wake up Christmas morning with her and the family, just like the old days. 

        It was snowing lightly, and the flakes got caught in Ron’s flaming hair. His features scrunched as he finally found a shop that was open. Though, if he’d been five minutes later, it would have been closed for the night. 

        A sigh came from the counter as the bell above the door jingled. 

        Ron didn’t bother looking its way as he walked in. “Oh, I’ll be in and out,” he stated. “I know what I’m getting.”

        There wasn’t much left in the store, at all. And the selection of wrapping paper was horrible. But, knowing he wouldn’t find another open store at this hour, Ron let out a sigh and picked out two rolls and made his way to the checkout. 

        A girl with frizzy hair stood, unamused, behind the counter. Until she saw Ron’s face. 

        “Ronald?” she said, her eyes going wide and her face splitting into a grin. “Ronald Weasley?”

        Ron’s own expression turned to one of surprise at the use of his name. He took a good look at the girl’s face before letting out a laugh. 

        “Hermione Granger,” he said, astonished. “What a surprise to see you here. I haven’t seen you since high school. How’ve you been?”

        Hermione grinned as she scanned Ron’s wrapping paper. “Oh, you know, the usual,” she said. “Work, mostly.”

        “Didn’t expect you to be working here,” Ron said, looking around the store. “I thought you were going to go into some political something or another.”

        Hermione laughed. “I will,” she said. “I’m just… finishing school. I keep this job to help pay the way.”

        Both were silent, neither knowing what to say. A fight shortly before graduation had resulted into them not speaking for the remainder of the school year and summer. And they’d gone to different schools after the summer had ended. 

        So eventually they’d just… lost contact.

        “I’m sorry-” Both turned red and laughed at the simultaneous apology. 

        Hermione brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry that I started that fight,” she said. “It wasn’t my place.”

        “No, no,” Ron argued. “It was my fault, and you were perfectly right to get angry. I had no right to yell at you like I did.”

        They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing again. “Let’s just leave it in the past?” Hermione suggested. 

        “Agreed.”

        The silence reigned once again before Ron cleared his throat, picking up his wrapping paper. 

        “Um, I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around, I guess,” Hermione claimed, looking down. 

        “Yeah,” Ron agreed. He turned to leave but froze for a moment before turning back to Hermione. “You know, Mum would probably like to see you again. If you’re not doing anything.”

        Hermione smiled. “Not really,” she said. “You sure?”

        Ron grinned. “If you want, I could walk you over once you get off,” he offered. 

        “Well, I’m off in another minute or so,” Hermione said. “Wait for me?”

        “I would without even you asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not anime, but I had to.


End file.
